Twilight Kiss
by wthisthisss
Summary: RikuxSora. Riku moves to twilight town and instantly becomes friends with Sora.Then the high school drama begins. A few side pairings and i guess some kairi bashing?
1. Introduction

Twilight Kiss SoraxRiku, ZexionxDeymx, AxelxRoxas and RoxasxSora... ummm Maybe more..

Author Notes: Umm i write a lot and i hav no idea what my writing style is. Dont be too hard cuz this is the first time ive Written something for other then school. xD enjoy.

It was a long day for Riku Nakaharu. He recently moved from Destiny Islands to Twilight Town. "ahh so tired…" he said laying down on his bed. " new town, new school, new life, new frie-" his thought was stopped by his door swinging open. "RIKU!! WHERE THE HELL DID MY BOOK GO!!" yelled his brother at him. "I don't know Zexion.." riku sighed while zexion searched through the boxes of riku's stuff on the floor. " Dammit I cant lose it ill lose my sanity!!" he kept searching franticly. " You've already lost it" riku whispered softly. " What was that?!" his brother looked up at him furious. "Uh…nothing… so any idea what school where going to?" he asked avoiding his brothers death glare. " I heard mom say its called Dawn high" he said still shredding through riku's things franticly looking for his book. Riku sighed watching zexion look through everything he could get his hands on. One thing. Mess with his book and say good-bye to your life… or at least your social life… Strangely Zexion could ruin anybody's life. He comes off more of a quiet evil kid in thought. " I still can't find it." zexion got up and then looked at riku. "

Oi u alive?" riku jumped, " yes I'm alive. I'm going to go wander around outside for a bit. And don't destroy everything in this room while I'm gone." he replied getting up from his bed. " Sure… but you owe me a new book if I cant find my other one. I know you had it!!" he said while digging through another box. Riku ran down the stairs quickly. He needed to get away before his brother exploded when he can't find his book in any of the boxes. He put on his shoes quickly and ran out the door. The town was very big. It was easy to get lost… for most people. As he was walking around he noticed there was a beach a few blocks down. The sunset looked beautiful. As he thought that some kids came skateboarding down a hill extremely fast and knocked him down. " Hey guy you alright?" asked one of the kids on a skateboard. Riku sat up and got a good look at them. A blonde boy with spiky hair. A brunette, which looked like the blonde just…cuter? " Hellooo anybody alive?" asked the boy again.

" Y-yeah I'm fine." Replied riku as he got up. " Hey you new here? " said the brunette cheerfully. " Yes I just moved in today, Riku Nakaharu." He said nervously, staring at the brunette. Riku thought to himself "_his eyes were so breath taking and he was just so cute_…" he quickly snapped out of thought when the brunette introduced himself " I'm Soar Uchiyama and this is Roxas. My twin brother. He's also an ass so I'd stay as far away from him." Sora said with a laugh. " Wait. I'm the ass? Who's the one that turned Namine PINK haired for a week!!" roxas said angrily. Both riku and sora couldn't help but laugh at roxas make a spectacle out of this. " So. Welcome to Twilight Town. Anyways we got to get home before our mom gets angry cya around riku! " Sora said cheerfully as he pulled roxas. As they walked away riku couldn't help but stare as sora walked away. Was he feeling ok? Was he? As they disappeared from sight he started walking back home.

* * *

" Hey sora you ok? You haven't spoken since we met that riku dude." Roxas asked staring at sora. "_That boy. He had such pretty hair. And his body… such a hot body. But he's probably straight…" _sora sighed. "Hellooo sora!! Are you even listening?" roxas looking straight into sora's eyes. " Oh sorry.. I was thinking.." he replied softly.. " Right… You were daydreaming about that new dude weren't you? I saw the look in your eyes your interested in him!!" roxas almost screamed it out. Some girls on the other side of the road were whispering and staring. " Gees roxas I might as well wear a sign on my head that said hey I'm gay!" he whispered.." What was that sora?" raising an eyebrow. " Uh nothing let's just hurry home.." As that being said they walked home without a word.

* * *

" I'm back" riku yelled as he walked through the door. Zexion ran down the stairs and happily jumped into Riku with a big hug. Which made them both fall to the floor. Their mother walked in to see what the commotion was and laughed as she saw the two boys in a half hug half headlock position. " Brotherly love. Once you two are done would you like to have some supper?" As soon as the word supper was spoken both boys quickly got right up and ran for the kitchen. There's one thing about their moms cooking that made them have an obsession with food, but they were teenage guys. And face it…guys love to eat. Their mother watched as the food was being devoured by the two starving boys. " It's nice to actually see you guys at the table. I see you guys were happy with the move?" she asked. " Every place looks the same to me" zexion said returning to his usually

moody self. " It doesn't seem that bad." riku added while gulping down the rest of his supper. Riku looked at zexion wondering if he found his book yet.. He seemed pretty happy when he got home…It's very unusual to see zexion in a cheery mood. I wonder what made him so happy. As riku put his plate in the sink he quickly ran upstairs to unpack his stuff. Zexion followed him out of sheer boredom. As riku stepped in his room he saw everything has been set up. " I thought I'd put your room together while you were gone" riku jumped and turned around to see zexion standing there. "Thanks Zexy." Replied riku with a grin. " I haven't heard you call me Zexy since we were 8, wiku" he said chuckling a bit. " Did you ever find your book and why

were you so cheery that's totally unlike you." His voice got serious with that. Ever since a kid had beaten zexion senseless when he was 5 he barely spoke a word to other people. Riku was actually the only one he'd actually talk to. Other then that he'd be off reading some book. " I couldn't find my book." Quietly he answered and sat down on the bed. " That still didn't answer my question. How come your so cheerful??" riku looked at him and sat down next to him. " I guess you could say that I met someone." he stared at the floor… " So you met a nice girl while I was gone? One of the neighbors?" riku still staring at him waiting for a reply. " Not a girl.. a.. guy… he came by with his parents.. To greet us to the neighborhood" a blush came across his face.. Noticing rikus eyes were wide. "Wait…your…How come I never knew?! Man I thought I knew everything about you." still shocked and still staring at zexion's beet red face he also added " I met a guy too.. I think I'd like him… he was just so cute" as soon as riku said that zexion looked up. " I guess were both not straight then.." he said with a smirk. " Yep. Now get out so I can get some sleep. I need to keep my sexy image up" riku said with a laugh. " Right.. just keep telling yourself that." Zexion got up and left riku alone to ponder his thoughts. "_Would he actually fall for me…" _and with that he laid down, slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

A normal night at the Uchiyama household is very…how do I put this… hyper? " ROXAS GIVE IT BACK" another fight has raged over…roxas taking sora's diary.. " No way!! Hahaha!! " they both ran up the couch and jumped off. Running through the kitchen and back into the living room. There mom was use to this so she just sat there reading the news paper and picking up a vase once in a while. Namine their sister was drawing as usual hoping they will shut up soon. "GIVE IT!!" sora tackled roxas. It started into a wrestle match. That sora was losing. " Ah will you guys ever shut up!!" Namine stormed into the room, grabbed the diary from roxas and hit them both on the head. " Man you guys can't you have one night without driving everyone insane!!" the boys knew right away to not move, be quiet, and they'd get out alive from there monster of a sister. " Now. What's so important sora that you can't let roxas see?" sora stared at her while she went through his diary. It was odd that he kept one. Roxas found it under his bed. They share a room so it wouldn't be that hard to find. " Dear diary, first day back tomorrow is going to be fun.

I wonder if there's going to be any new students. I hope no one finds out my secret. " That's all she said out loud. Sora tried to get it back then Namine hit him again on the head. " So sora what's your big secret" she glared right into his face which made him go bright red. It was never hard to make him blush. Before he said anything his mom answered his question for him " He's gay Hun same with roxas." They looked at here with wide eyes. Then Namine fell on the floor laughing her head off. Sora was as red as ever. Roxas quickly yelled good night and run up the stairs. He slammed the door. " How do you know mom" Namine tried not to laugh again. "Roxas stares at Axel's ass when he came over and sora looks at other guys from the window." Still reading the newspaper as she spoke. Namine started laughing again. " Well sora you and roxas got it in for you. If you disobey me then all my friends will hear about this hehe" Namine was part of the popular crowd. Roxas and sora was a little bit in. Just cause Namine put in a few good words for them. Of course along with her were Selphie, Demyx, Squall, Cloud, Tidus, Wakka, Yuffie, and Axel. " What!? That's not fair! " Namine started laughing again. " Nothing wrong with it. As far as I know. I won't be too hard on you" she started laughing again as she returned to her drawing.

Sora started walking up the stairs to his room. Thinking about what would happen. He didn't notice that his so-called diary was still with Namine. As soon as he got into his room roxas was staring out the window thinking. Instead of slamming the door like he planned he just shut it quietly. " Roxas you all right?" he spun around and looked at sora. " Yeah I was just thinking. Do you think she'll tell everyone??" he looked down at the floor. Like he was scared. " Doubt it. Just another threat like always she isn't that heartless I think anyways." sora decided to change into his pj's. Roxas did the same. " Sora do you think we'll drive the teacher nuts like last time ha ha." Sora looked at him while sitting down on his bed. " Probably. They're easy to bug." Roxas laid down and quickly dozed off. Sora didn't realize till he noticed no reply came from him. Then slowly he fell asleep. Maybe tomorrow will be fun?


	2. First Day Jealousy

BANG

BANG!! Riku wouldn't get up for school. So as the wonderful mother Mia is she decided to flip Riku out of the bed. " Oww…" he groaned as his mom stood there staring at him. " You up now?" Riku toke a glance up and replied with a nod. " Now I'll have more brain damage then I already do." He sighed then got to his feet. " Well maybe next time you shouldn't ignore the alarm clock or your brother." With that she was out the door. It was only about 6:30am and school started at 8:30am.. Riku sighed and got dressed. He ran downstairs for wonderful toast and milk. Zexion as being as weird as ever, had bread. Normal bread. Just sat there eating it. Anyways, he was more thinking of what his first day will be like. More importantly. Sora. He was wondering if they'd go to the same school. " Hey Riku you alive??" Zexion kept poking him with his book as he has been doing for the past 5 minutes. " Yeah just tired thanks to someone!!" he has no idea why he had to get up so early. His mom chuckled. Time past and it was time for school.

He walked since it was a few blocks away. Zexion following right behind him reading a book. " How come you always wear ripped jeans" riku has never seen his brother wear anything other then ripped clothes. Zexion just shrugged. He wasn't even paying attention. As soon as they set on school grounds they noticed the spiky haired boy and his brother.

Zexion ditched him to find a nice quiet place to read. Damn bookworm. Riku just started walking to the door when Sora immediately ran and glomped him " RIKUUUU!! Remember me?" he was smiling, also hoping up and down. " Ha ha yeah. I thought you wouldn't remember me." As soon as he said that Roxas started talking " yeah right he would stop ta-" he was cut off by Sora's hand. " Uh. So yeah what classes you got?" he quickly grabbed riku's schedule. _Sora's like an energetic puppy. So cute. _Riku snapped back into reality. " I didn't get that" sora laughed " I said we got all our classes together. Cool aye? _I get to spend the day with sora. This is great._ Butterflies started forming in Riku's stomach. The bell rang. The brunette grabbed Riku and started pulling him to class.

During the first few periods his attention was set on Sora. His beautiful sapphire eyes were breath taking. The bell rang and it was lunchtime. Finally. As they walked towards the cafeteria he couldn't get Sora off his mind. His thoughts were lost quickly once a red haired girl started talking to sora. Jealousy? " Hey sora!! Omg you wouldn't believe it!! I found out the mo- Oh hey who are you?" she was immediately staring at Riku. " Riku Nakaharu" she seemed to be very annoying. Riku was hoping she was not Sora's gf. If he was he's so transferring. " My names Kairi Hikaru. So Sora got a new boyfriend?" sora's face went bright red. "wha?! K-kairi!! " kairi couldn't help but laugh. " I kid. Anyways it turns out Tidus has the hots for you Sora." Sora couldn't believe what she said. Tidus?! He was so popular and now he's gay!! This is going to be one messed up year. " Yeah so I'll cya later k bye!" she ran off to find namine. There way were good friends and that's how sora met her. " Who was that girl??" riku now staring at sora. " Ah my friend and the school's gossip girl. She's kind of popular. Anyways lets go outside." Again sora grabbed him and pulled him outside. He thought that he was going to have a dislocated wrist by the end of the day. Sora sat down right near a tree and pulled riku down. " Uh Sora I was actually going to buy my lunch inside.." sora turned to him " Sorry I don't want to run into Tidus." There were sitting under a tree up on a hill. It was hard to notice them. Sora toke his sandwich and cut it in half and handed a half to riku. " Here I'm sure you'll like it. It's just ham and mustard." Riku toke it and starting devouring his half. Sora laughing at how fast he could eat it. " Starving?" he started laughing again as riku just looked up quick. " Very. Thanks for your half. "How come you trying to avoid that Tidus guy?" Riku staring into sora's eyes. Sora now looking into Riku's now. " Cause if he finds me he'll ask me out. If I turned down a popular kid then I'll go even more down the social ladder." Sora looked at the ground. " Oh. So your not into guys?" sora went back to looking in Riku's eyes. " Well I-" his sentenced cut off by Riku's lips meeting his. Due to a soccer ball that hit him in the head. Riku quickly pulled back blushing like crazy "S-S-Sorry!!" Sora's face also as red. " Hey you ok?" some guy yelled as he ran up the hill. " Y-yeah I'm fine." Riku tossed him the soccer ball as he ran down the hill. Before they could speak the bell rang and sora ran to class. Riku was left there on the hill thinking about what happened..

* * *

_Omg omg omg I kissed riku omg. Ok calm sora calm. Ah I shouldn't have run. I'm such a-_ Thought caught up due to running into someone's locker. " Whoa you ok dude sorry." It toke a moment for sora to realize what happened. " Yeah I wasn't watching." He just kept walking. Till he noticed he walked right past his class. All the rest of the periods his mind was off. Thinking of Riku. _I wonder if riku likes me? Doubt it. It was the soccer balls fault we kissed. Maybe. I'll… tell him tomorrow.. Maybe. _All through the periods flying by. Trying not to stare at riku and trying to avoid riku. It was hard since he wanted to talk to him but he couldn't, not yet. Maybe tomorrow. Defiantly tomorrow.

As soon as the bell rang he ran out the door, to his locker, grabbed his stuff and out the front door. He got stopped dead in his tracks by a blonde haired boy. " Hey Sora I was waiting for you!" sora wanted to run. Run far away, but the blonde grabbed his wrist to make sure he didn't. " So. Kairi told you I like you aye. Well so how 'bout it want to go out?" sora went quiet. "I-I-I c-c-can't" Tidus look confused for a moment " hm? Are you already with someone? Kairi didn't say anything about that." Tidus was always so straight and forward with everything. " N-no I just.. don't like you that way." Tidus gave a smirk.

Suddenly pulled him close into a hug then slowly kissed him. Sora's eyes widened. Why him? Why.. Tidus pulled back still smiling. Sora was to red. Sora turned his head to look at the door to see Riku standing there in shock. Before he could say anything he ran down the street. _He looked hurt. Maybe. He likes me? It.. it couldn't be._ " Earth to Sora hello?" Sora snapped back into mind now staring at Tidus. " um I got to go." As he started to walk away Tidus grabbed his arm. " So I since you won't go out with me how about a date tomorrow night? Just to see if you'd like me. C'mon it'll be fun." Sora thought for the moment. Maybe just once.. He doesn't really know Tidus that much but he may like him. " Alright." Tidus looked like he was going to jump up in joy at the words. " Great tomorrow at 7!"

It was a long walk home. Since Tidus made him miss the bus. I wonder if Riku would mind him going on a date with Tidus? Maybe he won't. Who knows maybe he'll date him.

* * *

Dun dun dun!! Um yeah please review or no more chapters!! Well there will be more I like my story even though its roughly done. I suck at writing. Anyways REVIEW PLEASE!!


	3. Confusion Date

YAY CHAPTER 3!!

_

* * *

__What to wear what to wear!! _That's about the only thing going through Sora's mind. Even though he didn't like Tidus he still didn't want to look bad. " Maybe white shirt black jacket normal jeans no! Um. How about. Red Shirt, Black Jeans, Black jacket? Ahhh!! ROXAS HELP ME!! " Roxas peaked in looking at his brother freaking over a date.

" How about Light jeans, white shirt and black and white hoodie." Sora suddenly perked up to find what his brother suggested. He quickly put it on and examined himself in the mirror.

" Great thanks!!" Roxas sighed and looked at the clock. " Half an hour. Just don't kill yourself of embarrassment. Please?" Sora now freaking over the time and looked at him. " Yeah yeah I know."

Time passed and the door bell rang. Without a word he answered the door to see Tidus wearing a blue shirt and shorts. Strangely even in September it's summer weather. " Ready? " Sora got his shoes on, yelled goodbye and out the door.

Wasn't exactly sure why he said yes to this but eh. It was a quiet ride to the movies. They were going to see some comedy movie. It wasn't that interesting at first. Sora was very nervous. He got even more when Tidus made a move and put his arm around him. " You interested in this?" Sora suddenly looked up at him and replied with a little squeak. " S-Sorta." Tidus gave him a smirk.

Soon after the movie ended all Sora thought was " home home home home home riku what?! " he couldn't get Riku off his mind. " The suns setting. How about a walk at the beach?" Tidus knows Sora is a hopeless romantic. The beach was a short walk from the theater. That's a plus to a small town. Meanwhile.

Riku was trying to reach Sora. He got his number from Roxas, but Sora has his phone off. He sighed wondering if he was busy. Staring at the ceiling he was thinking if Tidus and Sora were together. Another sigh. He sat up and started walking for the door. He couldn't stay in the house. " I'm going for a walk!!" then out the door.

He didn't know where he was going till he reached the beach.

Barely anyone was there.

" Wow the sunsets so pretty!!" Tidus just smirked at Sora's amazement. " Yes its very pretty. So did you have fun?" he turned towards Sora. His blue eyes glowing in the light. " Yeah it was pretty fun."

Without another word Tidus leaned in and stole a kiss. A gasp noise came from Sora. Shocked, he just melted into it. Returning the kiss. " Sora?!" the voice cut through him. Quickly breaking the kiss to turn around and see Riku standing there in shock. " R-Riku! I. I-its not what it looks like!!" Tidus just smirked.

" What are you talking about Sora? I just didn't know that you two were dating." He just tried to hide the sadness. " I uh.. Were not dating!!" Tidus was going to protest before Riku cut him off. " Right Sora. See you guys later. You two make a cute couple." With that he walked off.

" Let me guess. You're crushing on Riku? Thought so. Anyways I'll take you home now." Sora just nodded. His face bright red. On the drive home he couldn't stop thinking. _He hates me I know he does. I got to set everything straight._ " Yo Sora were here" he looked up to see they were at his house.

" Thanks Tidus. I'm sorry.. " as he got out he looked at the ground. He felt terrible. Hurting Riku and Tidus. " Nah it's alright. I sort of forced you so yeah. I had a good time to. So I guess were just friends?" Sora nodded.

As soon as he walked in Namine grabbed him and pulled him into the kitchen. " Sit!. Ok now that you broke Tidus's heart your dead. You see he may seem like he is all right with it but come tomorrow it'll be hell. You're the first guy he liked and he wasn't sure to ask you out. So they made a plan up if you broke his heart your social status goes way down. Even more then you guys already have anyways. Watch your back, make sure your locker isn't trapped and make things up with Riku." Before Sora could even say a word. She ran into her room and slammed the door. Was Tidus going to get revenge?

_Think Sora think!! Find away to make it up to Riku. Wait. The dance. I could ask him to that!! Maybe but how? uh this is tough.. _Roxas barged in. "Hey im going out for a bit so don't murder anyone and i gave Riku your number so he may call. One more thing. Namine told me what happened. Now were more the misfits. Anyways bye!!" Sora just sat there staring at the door.

He didn't want to see anyone. Dance is Friday. He must think, but what?

* * *

I had writers block for like a day but yeah I'm done this chapter and happy. Now the next few AH! Review and ill love you forever!!


	4. Payback and Depression

* * *

Author Note: Yay i now know what i'm writing!!

* * *

The next morning Riku didn't even want to go to school. He can't believe he thought Sora felt something for him when he was with Tidus. Sighing he got up and got dressed. Sulking all the way down to the breakfast table. " Earth to Riku. Hello??" Zexion waving a hand in his face. Riku wasn't even fully awake. Just some sort of zombie eating toast. " DAMMIT ALL TO HELL AHHH!!" Zexion fell out of his chair, and there mom stared at Riku. Now his face was bright red. "

" Riku honey is something wrong?" he said nothing and grabbed his bag. Ran right out the door and headed off to school, devouring the rest of his toast.Left behind a very confused mom and a very scared Zexion.

Late that night Sora was up till 3 trying to come up with a solution. Until it hit him. Roses. He decided to ask Riku to the dance with Roses and a note. Cheesy but he thinks it'll work. " Shit I'm going to be late!!" it seems everyone left without him. So he had a long jog to school.

During his walk his cell phone rang. It was a text from Riku?! His heart skipped a beat.

Riku: Morning. Warning: Tidus is pissed and they plan to lock your locker.

Sora: Thanks for the heads up. Um you ok?

Riku: what do you mean? I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?

Of course he wasn't fine stupid Sora.

Sora: Um you sure?

Riku: Yeah I'm sure. Later.

* * *

Sora sighed. _He's hiding it. _As soon as he got to school the bell rang. He couldn't find Riku anywhere. " Yo Sora sorry about leaving you. Guess what I got a secret admirer but I don't know who. They asked me to the dance with this note see!" Roxas shoved the note in Sora's face.

_Hey Roxas, I've admired you for a long time_

_I was hoping we could go to the dance._

_I understand if you don't want to By the way think your cute_

_Got it memorized?_

_-Love, Someone_

" It's Axel. He's the only one that says got it memorized." Roxas's eyes lit up. Finally today was looking good for someone. " I'm going to go find him now!!" He literally floated away. Sora just sighed.

During lunch he's gotten payback. He has detention for notes he didn't write, locked in a supply closet, spilled a teachers coffee all over them, and knocked over one of the girls into a garbage can. This day can't get any worse.

* * *

Riku wasn't having that great of a day either. By lunch Sora totally toke over his mind. That's all he thought about. In the lunchroom he noticed Roxas was sitting with Axel, Demyx, and Zexion. So Sora sat alone. He saw the popular kids sitting in their usual corner. He just sighed and decided to sit outside.

Then he started to remember the incident at the hill yesterday. " Dammit why the hell can't I get you of my damn mind. Shit." Another sigh. It turns out he found out that Demyx and Zexion recently started dating. Like today. Also there was a dance coming up.

He was thinking to ask that peppy blonde girl with the same name. No matter what he wanted to go with Sora. As the day went on he got more annoyed at everyone going insane over a dance. It was only the beginning of the year one.

* * *

Back on Sora's side of things. He was barely surviving not speaking to Riku and the pranks. He got a bucket of porridge dumped on him at lunch. Now he smelled funny. The last few periods went by pretty quick. As soon as the bell rang he raced to his locker and stuffed everything in.

Before he could reach the door he got a message from Riku.

Riku: Meet me at the hill.

He froze at his spot. He was about to head there when Roxas grabbed him. " C'mon were going to the mall. Now!" before Sora could protest Roxas had him in a death grip. He'll have to explain this to Riku to. Roxas apparently dragged him all the way there. He needed him for clothes shopping. Which meant he wanted to ramble on about Axel.

* * *

Riku gave up waiting after an hour. He started to walk home. Why didn't he show? _Sora.. So you don't care.. _He got home and he wasn't hungry. He just walked up to his room and slammed the door. He locked it. He wasn't in any mood.

" Mom were home sorry were late I dragged Sora off to the mall with me!!" Roxas plopped down on the couch and was flipping through channels. Sora said nothing just went to his room. He tried texting Riku.

Sora: Riku, Sorry I didn't show up. Roxas needed help with picking something for the dance so he dragged me off to the mall.

Riku jumped when he got the message.

Riku: Oh.. I understand. He seemed the one that has a death grip. He drags everyone around I've seen it. Anyways that's not important anymore just forget.

Sora: What were you going to tell me anyways?

Riku: Just never mind. I'm going to bed. Night.

Sora sighed. At least he got the roses. Very cheesy. He wrote a message in the card. Tomorrow was the day he confessed and he also remembered he skipped his detention.

* * *

Um... The only thing i could think of were roses. Very cheesy. As i've said through the story. Anywho review plzzz!! begs


	5. Roxas's Love

Author Note: I decided I wanted to write. Plus friends yelling at me xD

* * *

_Ok well what's been happening is insane. It seems Sora is about to lose it. Since he's been stressing for the dance. He wants to ask Riku out when he think it's a no and its obvious he likes him. Anyways it seems Axel Likes me!! I know I should be concerned for my bro, but I can't help it. I've liked him for over a year._

He asked Roxas to the dance, but also a date a few days earlier. Roxas was literally floating. While Sora was in his room doing.. whatever he was doing. Roxas banging on the door yelling that he has to get ready. " One minute Roxas!!" he stashed the roses he was going to give to Riku.

" Geez Sora you've been up here since you got home you alright?" Course he wasn't even paying attention. Lost in his own daydreams. " Well whatever I need to get ready" he dressed in the usual attire.

About an Hour later and Axel showed. He was wearing a red hoodie with ripped jeans. Roxas thought he was adorable. " Lets go!! Bye ill be back later!!" before axel could say something Roxas grabbed his hands and ran all the way to the theater. They talked on the way. It seems Axel was friends with Riku and all he talks about is Sora.

They talked about video games, secrets and how much Roxas loves Axel. Yes Roxas couldn't shut up about Axel in front of Axel. He didn't care. They were holding hands most of the way till Roxas let go to catch a butterfly. Yes he's distracted easy. Like Sora.

Loveable Roxas. When they got to the theater they ran into someone unexpected. Zexion. He was with Deymx. They caught them making out in the lobby. " I'm scarred for life" Roxas whispered to Axel.

All through the movie Roxas and Axel were cuddling. It seems the relationship went quick. Roxas of course was still floating and talking squeaky. He's full of helium. Yay!! Anyways. They had a nice joyful walk around a park. " Hey Axel. How long have you liked me??" he turned around to see Axel surprised. " Hm for about a year. Since that project that we nearly failed." Roxas burst out laughing.

" Not my fault you were lazy." He stick his tongue out at Axel. " Well it wasn't my fault you so full of energy and had to walk every 5 minutes" pulling Roxas closer into a hug they both couldn't help but laugh.

" Well I'm very energetic." Placing a swift kiss on Axel's lips. " Well your adorable. Got it memorized?" they got weird glares from people. Well.. after the make-out session. They were sitting near a fountain and a lot of people thought it was cute but kind of disturbing.

Roxas splashed Axel. " Hey!! Shit that's cold!!" Roxas started to laugh then Axel Shoved him into the fountain. Which he dragged Axel with him by grabbing his hand. They were playing in the water for over an hour. Till they saw it was late and dark.

Apparently Roxas was afraid of the dark. So Axel had to hold his hand the way home, but he was complaining. " Thanks Ax this was fun!!" Still cheery. " Yeah even though were drenched." Sighed Axel. " Oh well that was fun too!! " Roxas changed from the total ass to hyper replica of Sora. Around Axel anyways.

Axel found that adorable. " Yeah so I guess, now we could um.. you know.. " Roxas was too embarrassed to ask. So Axel did. " So lets be boyfriend and well, boyfriend." Roxas just nod. Happy Axel and sad he didn't.

It wasn't that long of a walk but to Roxas it seemed like forever. It felt nice to hold Axel's hand. To be with him. They reached his house. Said there goodbyes along with a kiss. Then Roxas Floated up to his room avoiding his mom and Namine. Not meaning to.

He remembered before he opened his door that Sora locked it. Now pounding and yelling. " One minute Roxas!!" again stashed the roses. For some reason he liked to stare at them. Roxas barged in and glomped poor Sora. " I'm dating Axel isn't it great!!" Sora sighed and pushed Roxas off. " Great Roxas" trying to sound cheery was hard.

He was too hard. For the past hour he listened to Roxas rant on about how much fun he had with Axel. After he said he tasted like Marsh mellows he just fell asleep. Sora can't listen to his bro for long.

Roxas just shrugged and ran downstairs now rambling to Namine. Then fell asleep on the couch. Soaking wet. He forgot to change. Of course he dreamt about Axel. Now if only Sora's luck would change.

* * *

This sucked to me. I'm still pretty morbid still, but i'm trying. sigh is romantic stuff good for me? Meh.. Anyways Next chapter might be a while.


	6. Happily Accepted

Author Note: omg i think i may have been funny in this!! uhhh yeah you be the judge.

* * *

Today's the day. That's all Sora thought while he was getting up. Tomorrow is the big dance. Even though it was just a welcome dance he still wanted to go. Roxas was still high off helium. " Roxas calm or I'm handcuffing you to a truck!!" Namine is very grumpy in the morning. Especially when Roxas rambles on till 3 am. " I can't tomorrows the dance and I'm going with my boyfriend. BOYFRIEND!! " He literally did a happy dance.

" That's nice Hun now get off the table." His mom was never angry at anything. Even when they destroyed the house. " Opps. Sorry!" Namine Rolled her eyes. " Your soo high off of Axel I bet you can fly. " Yeah well mornings were usually filled with weird things. A long line from dancing to throwing food to trying to kill each other with forks.

Sora sitting there quiet. Thinking of how he should do this. Run right up to him and shove them into his arms then run? No to lame. Tape it to his locker? No everyone will see. Leave it on his desk? Could work. Bribe Roxas to give it to him? No way!

He couldn't risk all the embarrassing things he'd say. " Yo Sora c'mon we got to go to school now hellooo!!" broken out of his trance he got up and followed Roxas. Namine always caught a ride with Kairi.

* * *

At school a certain silver haired boy got up early and got there before everyone else. He was wondering if he should ask the blonde in his class to the dance. _Would it make him jealous? Hurt him? Ah.. Maybe this isn't a good idea. _He sighed still thinking. He never liked anyone before.

Well sadly he had to get hit in the head with a soccer ball. Again. This time while he was walking and he didn't notice

The door to the front of the school opened and hit him in the face. It hit him hard. The boys running out noticed he was out cold. So they brought him to a worrying nurse.

* * *

As soon as Sora arrived with Roxas. He spotted Axel and quickly ditched. He hasn't been that close to Roxas anymore, but he was happy that he found someone. He decided to go to class early. No one was there. Once the bell rang people started piling in. He didn't see Riku anywhere. A boy behind him noticed he was staring at Riku's seat. " Hey if you're looking for that silver haired boy he got knocked out and is at the nurses office." His eyes widened. " How?" he was curious and kind of mad. " Um me and my friend were running out the door and we hit him in the face with it."

Sora couldn't help but laugh at the picture of Riku getting hit by a door. It just couldn't been seen really. He decided after homeroom he'd go see if Riku was awake. He walked into the nurses office to see him still sleeping. " Hello may I help you?" I don't know much about the nurse. She's Nice thought.

" I just came to see if Riku was awake and well could you give him these for me" he pulled out the roses and handed them to her. " Certainly" he thanked her then ran to his next class hoping he wouldn't be too late

The nurse read the card. " Young love" she chuckled and placed them next to the sleeping boy. Luckily the teacher was late so he got off easy. The first few periods he couldn't help but think of Riku. It was only a few minutes before lunch.

* * *

Riku woke up to see he was in the nurse's office. " You alright? You were hit pretty hard in the head." Riku sat up to see the nurse. He looked around the room and noticed there were roses on the table. " How long was I out?" he rubbed his head. " For the morning periods it's almost lunch. Those are for you." He glanced over at the roses again.

He picked them up and read the card

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I screwed up _

_But I only love you. _

_will you come with me to the dance?_

_-Sora_

He laughed at the poem. _Cute Sora. Good thing the door hit me or I'd be too late to ask. _" So you think you'd accept his invitation?" he looked up to see the nurse smiling. " Hehe I'm not sure" _of course. I love him. _The bell rang for lunch.

Riku got out of the nurses office and headed to the cafeteria. He knows Sora would be outside near the tree. He toke a corner seat in the cafeteria far away. He doesn't want to face Sora yet.

* * *

Sora sat outside staring at the clouds. A million butterflies in his stomach. Correction. Make that airplanes. Roxas ran over and jumped on his brother. " DUDE!! Guess what!" Sora sighed. " Your going to shoot me? Rape me? Rant? Attack a civilian?" Sora just stared. " Nah not today… Wait.. What?!" Sora laughed. " Nothing Rox. So what's up?"

Roxas got off him. " It seems Tidus is going out with Wakka. That's not all. He seems to be using Wakka so he can make you jealous. I got the info from Axel. Anyways Just to let you know bye!" he got right up and ran down the hill. Sora sighed.

_Roxas has too much energy. It's like we switched places. _He sighed again when his phone rang. His heart skipped a beat when he read the text.

Riku: Hey meet me in 5 minutes in the library.

Sora: Um ok.

Sora got up and headed for the library. He got there in 5 minutes. Wow good timing. He saw Riku sitting in the corner. He was talking on his cell. " Hey Riku." Riku looked up at him. " K ill be there in a minute bye. Sorry Sora I got to run. My mom needs help. Here." He held out a piece of paper. Sora toke it and Riku rushed out of the library.

* * *

It turns out Riku's mom needed help at her flower shop. He wanted to tell him in person and he didn't wanted to skip school, but her mom said she called him in. He ran all the way there. It seems the girl that usually works with her called in sick.

" Riku dear great you're here!! Tie your hair up and trim the flowers." He hated putting his hair up. It looked funny and he was a guy!! With a sigh he did what he was told. Wondering Sora's reaction.

* * *

Sora just sat there staring at the piece of paper. Waiting for it to do a trick or something. He finally opened it.

_Cute poem Sora. Luckily you asked, before I asked_

_That Rikku girl to the dance. It hurt to see you_

_With Tidus. I like you too. So ill take you up on_

_Your offer, but you're the girl. Since im taller_

_And manlier then you. :P Yes fear the smilie. _

_Riku _

Sora jumped up and yelled WOOT!! Then got kicked out for disturbing the peace. Libraries were never his place. He literally ran down the hallways skipping. Now he had too much helium. So next period he met up with Roxas.

They both had the next class together. They decided it'd be funny to skip down the hallway-singing wizard of oz. Linked in arms and all. Apparently only Sora had the talent of singing. They got many weird stares.

The rest of the period's flied by. He was finally happy. Even thought they weren't together officially it still felt good. So good he accidentally ran into a locker door. Again. He needed to pay attention.

* * *

Meanwhile Riku was working still. " Why can't you get Zexion to do this!" he was irritated with all the girls and some boys flirting with him. " Cause dear your popular with some of the costumers." Great his mom was using him to attract customers.

He sighed thinking of how much homework he'd have. After the store closed he toke the wretched hair tie out and shot it out the window. Which shot some old guy in the ear. " Whoops." Least he got a ride home. He hated walking.

As soon as he got in the door his mom toke control of the T.V. Zexion came out of the kitchen with his book. " Hey Riku. Excited for the dance?" he was back to his normal not-caring voice. " Yeah now that I'm going with someone. How about you?"

Zexion threw his book at Riku. " Sorry. I'm going with Deymx so im pretty excited." Riku rubbed his head. " What was that for!!" He followed Zexion up the stairs. " Cause I'm done with it and I got bored." He glared at him. Bored Zexion means pain for others. Run before the fiery hell of boredom kills us all!!

Zexion just walked in his room and locked it. Normal Zexion isn't much fun. Riku sighed and also went to bed.

* * *

Sora was awake and running up and down the stairs. " SHUT UP SORA GOD DAMMIT!!" Namine got up from the table, grabbed Sora's wrists and flipped him. " God when did you get cheery!!" Sora just smiled kissed his sister on the cheek and ran to his and Roxas's room. A loud EW could be heard. He felt like annoying his family.

Roxas walked in and was greeted with a glomp. " ROXAS!!" They fell to the floor laughing. " Get off me Sora!!" he did. Smiling widely at Roxas. " I wuv you Roxie!" he said it in a cute voice that made Roxas almost die of laughter. " Yeah yeah.." Roxas looked a bit down. " You alright did something go wrong with Axel??" Sora stared at him.

"Nah just old feelings that won't leave." Roxas stood up. As soon as he did Sora did. " With who?? Huh who? I never heard you talk about anyone else. Umm you don't mean Wakka do you?" Roxas did think he was cute at some point. "No. Never."

Sora had a puzzled look on his face. Roxas sighed and moved towards Sora. He pushed Sora against the door and kissed him silently. Sora tried to struggle to get away but then melted into the kiss. This was so wrong, but it felt good. Roxas pulled away still holding Sora pinned by his wrists. " Sora I just needed to.."

Roxas pulled back. " So.. Your head straight now?" Roxas looked at him. " I guess." Sora sighed. "If you need to I shall allow one make-out session even though it's so wrong in so many levels, but you look crazy." Roxas just laughed.

" Ill take you up on that offer." Roxas pulled Sora in by wrapping his arms around his waist. Sora put his arms around Roxas's neck still thinking its wrong. Roxas slipped his tongue into Sora's mouth. Dominating.

Only lasted about 15 minutes till Roxas pulled away. " Now I'm normal. I think someone slipped viagra into my food." Sora bursted out laughing. " Who knows? Now. I must go wash my mouth out. Roxas germs you know. " Roxas punched him in the shoulder while he was laughing.

After that weird scene the boys went to sleep. Then woken up later by Sora's cell which Roxas cursed would be flushed down the toilet.

" Another text." Sora murmured.

Riku: You up?

Sora: Now I am thank you very much

Riku: whoops sorry. Anyways tomorrow I need your help. Kairi needs people to set up the dance since two people on the committee are sick. Please don't let me do it alone with her!!

Sora: I didn't know you were friends with her. She's in the popular crowd.

Riku: She just said she asked everyone she knew and they were busy. You know popular junk. So help?

Sora: yeah sure whatever.

Riku: great after school. Gym. If not im not going with you.

Sora: harsh..

Riku: Yeah I love you too. Night **kiss**

Sora: Night.

Riku: Oh and don't get the impression were dating just yet. Maybeee after the dance P the smilies still own.

Sora closed his phone and fell back asleep. The dance with be fun..

* * *

did you expect the SoraRoxas? I bet not!! That wasn't planned at all xD The weird poem that Sora wrote is um well sucks to me. Anyways did you enjoy this chapter? I wrote too much i think S Next chapters the dance!!


	7. The Dance

Sora woke up still cheery as ever. The best he's been in days. Tonight was the dance. Of course Roxas was just as happy. " Dammit SORA ROXAS SHUT UP NOW OR GO DIE IN A HOLE!!" Namine was.. normal? Apparently she was forced to go to the dance with Cloud, who would ditch her and hang with Leon.

" Geez Nami calm!! It's not like your going to die!" Roxas was still on helium.. At least you can tell when he spoke English. " Ngdemv fmek mkev obis." Yeah gibberish speaking Roxas. His brain is official mush.

They walked to school as always. Went to homeroom first few periods' blah blah blah. Roxas didn't speak English till one of the teachers kicked him out. Mumbling something about kids and holes.

Sora was just thinking of Riku. Who hasn't shown all day. He couldn't get pass the thoughts he was kidnapped. _Maybe perverts? Bored people? Pink elephants? Rubber ducks? Ok now im just being ridiculous.. Maybe.. NINJAS!? _He sighed. _Im being as nuts as Roxas._

Luckily Lunch Rolled around quick. He sat at the usual tree. Still no sign of Riku. Now he was actually believing his fantasies. Maybe the Roxas germs have made his brain mush. Or Riku. Whatever one makes sense.

_

* * *

__Damn alarm clock, damn mom, damn brother, damn toast, damn shoes , damn sidewalk, damn smiling purple stop sign. Wait what?! _Riku snapped back into reality. Still half asleep and running to school wasn't the greatest.

When he got there lunch had just started. He saw Sora sleeping up against the usual tree. " Sora hello? You awake?" he started shaking him and Sora awoke startled. " NO MY DAMN RIKU.. I um h-hi Riku.." his face got bright red. Riku just laughed. " Your aye?"

Kairi spotted them up there and rushed over. " Hey! So don't forget to come after school!!" the boys just nodded and she ran off to Namine. " She scares me.. Severely."

Sora just thought she was a little loopy. " Well after school's going to be fun. " the bell rang and they both got up. " Well catch ya later Sora." Before Sora could say anything Riku placed a swift kiss on his lips and ran the other way.

* * *

Next period Sora was lost in thought. Thinking of his fantasy world full of sweets, bunnies, butterflies, purple kittens and one big giant fountain of flower petals. He lived there with Riku. Sharing the-oh-so wonderful world with his pet also. Nam- the purple platypus.

He was brought out of his world by Tidus sitting right next to him. " What Tidus?" Tidus looked at him puzzled. " Didn't you hear the teacher? Were partners for our science project. Um so yeah. I suggest we do our project about poisons."

Apparently the teacher handed out a list of things you could do about. There were any animal, poisons, structures, particles, movement and along those lines. The poisons thing no one else did.

They had to find out what they do to the body, things you need for a poison to work, what types, and why do some cause addictions. It was quite interesting. Even thought working with Tidus was pretty awkward

* * *

Riku apparently went to the library and skipped science. He needed to sleep. He dreamt about rabid hats and fan girls. Also about magical mushrooms that talk and dance. Was everyone going loony?

Damn love sick teens.

The next few classes Riku showed. Sora could have hugged him then but the teacher literally chained him to the desk. Double science. He tried to kill Tidus. For saying Riku was an old wannabe.

Once the day ended Sora almost forgot about decorating. He just wanted to go home and get ready. " Hey Sora c'mon lets go!" Sora turned around to see Riku standing there with banners in his hand. " Oh right decorating.." Riku laughed. " Forgot didn't you?" he just nodded

In the gym Kairi was trying to set up the banners and balloons. Riku was in charge of the lights and speakers. Sora had to take care of setting up the food table. Sora didn't feel right about leaving Riku alone with Kairi. She's been looking at him all day with a sparkle in his eye.

" So Riku. You coming tonight?" she looked at Riku. _God he's just so hot._ " Yeah. How about you?" she toke this as an ask, but to make sure.. " Yeah I was planning onto. You going with anyone?"

" Yep. Im going with Sora." She looked at him puzzled " As friends?"

she couldn't bare to think he was gay. " Nah he's my date." She fainted. Of course Riku being a gentleman caught her.

" Hey Riku I- What happened to her?" Sora just walked back into the gym. They should have just put the food stand in the gym. " I told her we were going to the dance and I think she fainted."

After a half an hour of watching Kairi sleep. Sora got annoyed and dumped water on her. She shrieked and clinged to Riku's neck. Sora giving her a death glare. She saw and immediately let go.

" Sorry Kairi you wouldn't wake up." Still freaked she sighed. " Well looks like were done. So Lets get going."

* * *

Few hours later..

* * *

" Roxas, Namine, Sora were leaving now!! If you want a ride lets go!!" It was time for the dance!! The boys literally jumped in the car. With Namine following sighing. There mom was grateful enough to give them a ride.

Meanwhile Kairi was still trying to get Riku to leave Sora. They arrived at the dance before them. Axel was pacing around actually nervous. Once the boys arrived Roxas glomped Axel making them fall to the floor in laughter.

Sora was going to do the same but he thought a nice hug and a glare at Kairi was better. Oh how she will kill him. Her thoughts went from dropping him in a hole to stabbing him with a knife. Lets not go there.

The lights were circling the gym and the music blasting. Filled with almost every student in the school. Most people dancing some just being wall flowers. The song Don't Stop The Music was blasting.

_Wow Riku looks great. I wonder if he'd dance with me. _A slow song came on. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit. _He looked around to see Axel and Roxas. He couldn't help but laugh to see Roxas the girl. Wait.. he also was the girl. He sighed with that thought.

_The song was Lips Of An Angel by Hinder. Good song. I guess I should ask. _" Hey Sora c'mon lets dance." A smile came on his face instantly. Riku pulled him into the dance floor, putting his hands on his waist.

Sora put his hands around his neck. " Sora your too far apart." He blushed at what Riku said and got closer. There was still a gap. Riku rolled his eyes and pulled him closing the space. " Nothing to be shy about."

Sora's face was red. " Y-yeah U-uh R-Riku.. Um so uh.." he had no idea what he was saying. Riku leaned in and whispered you have the lips of an angel. He enjoyed making him blush. Kairi still staring at them.

Even though Tidus was dancing with Wakka he was also glaring daggers. Joy run for your life! Both thinking Riku.Must.Die.

Anyways the songs ranged from Rihanna to Daughtry and through to country and rap and sappy love songs. Course Sora still had to be the girl.

As the night proceeded they danced, laughed, made fun of Kairi and Tidus, also got glared at by them. The dance ended sadly. " Well Sora this was fun." Sora just smiled

" I had an awesome time Riku!" Riku patted his puppy-like friend on the back. His ride pulled up and his mom honked. " That's my ride see ya tomorrow Riku." He started to walk off " oh almost forgot." He turned around and gave Sora a kiss. " See ya tomorrow boyfriend."

* * *

Sora almost fainted if it wasn't for Roxas that ran up behind him and jumped on his back. " HEY SORA! " _he said boyfriend.. BOYFRIEND?! _fireworks now going off in his head. Warning: May cause brain damage.

"earth to Sora!!" he got off his back and is now waving. Sora didn't snap out of it till there mom pulled up and yelled at them to get in the car. Even when they got home he was dead. He just layed down and went to bed.

Namine was grumpy and locked herself in her room. Roxas chatted with Axel till 3am then fell asleep and Their mom was watching T.V.

Sora dreamt of Riku. Hoping it lasts forever.

* * *

Well um yeh i dont like this chapter i think i should hav written it diffrent. Well enjoy. i like adding weird twists like Kairi liking Riku. lol. On my page theres a poll for my next fic. Plz chose a naruto couple.


	8. News and a Party

Sorry it toke a while to update.

* * *

1st Day

The months past.. Sora and Riku became closer. Kairi and Tidus are mad. Roxas and Axel wont leave each other. Apparently a sudden news sent Riku into a whirlwind. " What?! You cant!! That's not fair!! Not fair at all!!" Riku was in a spazmatic mood. Zexion was just staring.. deep in thought.. Till it hit him

" Wait.. WHAT!! NO NO NO!!" There mom sighed. " I'm sorry, but were not leaving forever. We'll be back before the festival." Riku's eyes widen. " THAT'S LIKE 6 MONTHS!!" Zexion was fully protesting too. " Mom, Please can't you just leave us here."

There mom sighed again.. " Sorry were leaving on Dec 24. so get packing." She left the room to leave both boys depressed. _Were going to miss Christmas.. only 3 days left.._  
Zexion went in his room blasting Linkin Park music. Riku just started at the ceiling in his bedroom

_3 days.. Sora.. 6 months.. We'll he still love me after… this is totally unfair.. Guess I better give him my present before I leave.. _he sighed and his cell phone went off. Gotta love text messages.

Sora: heyy!! Excited for Christmas?? I AM! Theres going to be a huge party at my house on the 23nd your coming right?

Riku: Hi.. not really.. just another holiday.. yeah sure ill be there.

Sora: Whats wrong?

Riku: Ill tell you l8r..

Sora: Hmph finee.

Riku: haha. Well im getting to sleep night

Sora: Night! Luv chu!!

Riku: Same back.

Riku just stared at the ceiling.. waiting for it to sprout wings or do a trick.. Till he fell asleep..

* * *

Sora was thinking what was wrong with Riku. _Is he going to dump me?? Nah. Is he sick? Hurt? Captured? Seeing flying hot pink gorillas? Man I should lay off the sugar… _he was pacing back in forth. Roxas was sitting there staring at him pace. " You ok detective?"

Sora just nodded and kept on pacing. " Did you catch the guy that toke Riku?" Sora jumped at him " what? Hes taken?! WHERE?" Roxas just laughed. " I was kidding." Sora got up pacing again.

After an hour or so he fell asleep… standing… behind the door… Roxas walked in and smacked him in the face. He didn't wake up. Just fell over. He shrugged and went to sleep in his bed. Watching Sora sleep on the floor.

Normal Day. Riku didn't show for school. Sora was alone all day.. so it went by slow.. his crazy ideas got worse.. a long line of colored flying objects to mutant animals that can talk.. he's too high off of Riku..

Him and Tidus got an A on there assignment. Sora had to not be tempted to make a poison and feed it to Tidus. Tidus had to urge not to use it on Riku. Then be brutally murdered by Kairi.

The rest of the day was normal. Till Sora found a death note. He thought it was a cool note book. He read the instructions and put Tidus's name in it. Sadly it was just a manufactured one and didn't work.

2nd Day

Today was the party. Sora was setting up the speakers, lights, food, and putting anything valuable in a locked room. Usually his party doesn't get that big. Till Tidus invited the school. His mom was out and his dad is away on business.

It was almost time for the party. Namine of course was actually happy. She of course wore a black dress. Roxas just wore what he usually did same with Sora.

People started arriving and the music blasting. Axel slipped off to the bedroom with Roxas. Namine was flirting with the boys. Sora was looking for Riku thinking he didn't show. " Yo Sora." He turned around hoping to see Riku. It was Tidus. " Want a drink?"

He handed him a drink. Sora looked at it. Thinking it was drugged. " what do you want Tidus?" he looked at him funny. " Just saying hi." He walked off keeping an eye on Sora.

An hour into the party and people were still coming. Sora was sitting on the stairs staring at the door. Hoping Riku would show. His cell rang.

Riku: Come to the backyard.

He got up and went to the backyard. The yard had a swing. He saw Riku sitting there. " So what toke you so long?" Riku looked up and smiled. " Ive been here for about a half an hour looking for you." Sora just sat down. " So what did you want to tell me?" his smile faded.

" I'm leaving for a while." Sora shot him a look. He couldn't believe what he heard. " How long and why!" Riku looked at the ground.. " Till the festival.. Were leaving tomorrow. My mom said we need to get more money for us and were staying with my grandparents for a bit. Till she gets enough ." Sora started in tears. Riku put his arm around him and set him in his lap.

" Don't worry.. It'll be alright.." cuddling Sora he looked at the sky. " Riku, stay here I have something for you." He jumped off Riku's lap and ran inside. A few minutes later he came back holding a box. " Here" He gave it to Riku.

He stared at it for a minute then opened it. A blue gemmed, metallic ring was in there. Shining in the moon light. He looked at the sad Sora smiling. " Thanks I love it. Here I have your Christmas present." He toke out a box and handed it to Sora. " This cost me a lot of my allowance so you better like it."

Sora was smiling. He opened the box to find a golden key with his name carved into it and a layer of aquamarines at the handle. " wow its so pretty! He started hoping up and down and tackled Riku. Before Riku could say anything he kissed him. " I'll never take it off!!"

Sora slipped it on and Riku put the ring on. They had to enjoy this night. Most people were drunk when they entered the room. A slow song was on so Riku pulled Sora to the dance floor. " Your still the girl." He laughed and Sora pouted, but gave in.

After a few more hours the party ended and a giant mess was left for Sora and Roxas. Joy of parties. Riku and Axel stayed back to help. Axel was more staring then cleaning though. Once the mess was done they left.

Roxas fell asleep and Sora was sad. A good bye kiss was not the greatest..

3rd day

Riku got up and grabbed his bag. Waked Zexion who yelled at him. His mom was smiling. The boys were dragging there stuff to the cab. Looking down the street. The cab ride was silent. The airport was busy. Zexion looked like he was going to kill anybody that came near him. Riku was giving death glares to anyone.

There mom was apologizing for there behavior. They went pass security with no problems and sat around waiting for there flight to be called. Zexion was sitting in a corner reading a book and Riku was playing with the ring.

He never noticed till now that here was writing on the ring. It said I love you Riku forever and always. He smiled thinking of Sora. Hoping he'll still be his after the trip. There plane was called. He had to get Zexion out of his corner. It toke a few minutes but they did.

Riku sat in the window seat. Zexion in the middle and there mother on the end. Riku lost in thought looked over at his brother. Zexion toke Riku's hand and held it. Zexion was playing with a necklace with his free hand. " Did Demyx give you that?" he just nodded.

Zexion gripped his brothers hand. He was…crying? He hasn't cried since he was young.. this must hurt enough.. Riku put an arm around Zexion trying to comfort him. His mom gave them an apologizing look. _Did we really need the money this bad? To rip out hearts out.. _

When the plane toke off Zexion still held on to Riku's hand. He looked out the window at as the ground got farther away.. He cried silently..

Sitting under a tree. Sora watched as a plane flew over head. Crying holding onto the necklace. A long time apart will be an eternity for both. Just hope the love stays strong.. and they will get through. Sora check his phone and he had a text.

Riku: Smile for me will ya?

He smiled. Just for him. No matter how far he is, he will keep smiling. Just for Riku..

* * *

Sorry this is soo sad.. I didn't want it to be so sad.. Plz do the poll on my profile.. Review also!! They are loved.. Anyways this story isn't done yet!! I don't like sad endings!


	9. Reunion

Omg im sooo sorry I didn't update sooner!! I got real busy! gahh this is so short to me!!

* * *

The months were long. Christmas seemed like a total drag to both Sora and Riku. It was getting close to June. School would be over and the totally awesome Twilight Festival will start. Sora of course had no intention of going. He wanted to just sulk

Like he did all the time. He barely ever talk. On a happy note Roxas and Axel were doing great. They were both watching Sora sit on the couch. " No Roxas im not going!" they were trying to persuade Sora to come with them to the festival.

Well the festival was like a giant carnival. For some reason one day in June the entire town was in twilight. The sun only rose that high that it looked like a sunset. So they hold an annual festival. More like a carnival. There were rides, food, booths, all kinds of things.

Especially the fireworks when it gets dark was beautiful. Sora didn't want to go. Too mant couples. Itd remind him of Riku. " Please!! Come hang with us!! Please Sora!!" Roxas was literally on his knees begging while Sora was on the couch staring.

Axel was also on the floor. Quite a ridiculous scene. " Ugh fine Roxas! Not for long though.." What he didn't know was that Riku was on his way back.

* * *

The long plane ride was very boring. Riku was sitting there playing with the ring he had received at Christmas from Sora. " Mom how much longer!!" he was too anxious to see Sora. Zexion was also happy. He could see Deymx.

" About another hour dear." Riku sighed trying not to go insane. Zexion was reading a book. He did the entire ride.. Stupid bookworms. Riku tried to picture Zexion a worm.. then laughed at his thought. His brother raised an eyebrow at him

" Nothin Zexy" he said with a smirk. Zexion just mumbled swears in different languages. The flight seemed to drag on. Riku was squirming in the seat. The minute the captain said we will be landing in 5 minutes Riku was doing a mental happy dance. Well… not exactly mental.

" Riku stop trying to dance while sitting. The seat doesn't like lap dances." Riku shot Zexion a death glare. Zexion just laughed as hard as he could. Luckily some kid behind them hit him in the head with a baseball. Erg covered in melted chocolate. Zexion shot riku a glare saying don't tell anyone and I wont.

Riku just nodded in response. The plane landed shortly after and Riku was trying not to jump. He couldn't wait to get home and call Sora! Zexion was just as hyper. They both found the yellow brick road outside.. So they decided to sing the wizard of oz.

They sang were off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of home… Everyone was just staring at them skip merrily around the entrance of the airport. Till there mom got a cab and the bags.

" Zexion, Riku, you two are such goofs." They both looked at each other then at there mom. Laughing was the only response. She couldn't help but smile. Its been so long since shed seen them happy.

The cab ride was non stop talking. Riku and Zexion were chatting on the stuff they were going to do and who got to use the phone first. Apparently Riku's cell was lost in his bag so he had to wait…

When they arrived at the house they went through a lot of unpacking. It was already getting dark. Riku did find his cell phone so Zexion could steal the house phone and sit in his room for an hour or so. Riku sat on his bed staring at the roof. Oh how he missed his roof.

Riku: Sora you up?

Sora heard his cell go off and made no real effort to get it. Almost reluctantly he got up and grabbed it. To see the text was from Riku. His heart skipped a beat.

Sora: Riku!! Wait.. you said you couldn't text me!

Riku: Im back!! Im at home right now.

Sora smiled. Riku was home.

Sora: Really?! Come over! Or I can come there or something!!

Riku: how about you come here.

Sora: KK ill be there in a few minutes!

Apparently he wasn't kidding. Only like 5 minutes past and the door bell rang. Riku answered then he met the floor. Sora was too excited to see him. So he glomped him. Sora smiled up and him. Riku just smiled back. " Welcome home Riku!" Sora quickly placed a kiss. " Haha now get off me!"

The rest of the night they were up in Rikus room talking. " Hey riku the festival is tomorrow. So want to go?" Riku looked at the brunette from his bed. He was sitting down while Sora was sitting L-style on a chair.

" I thought I missed it.. of course id go!! I see your still wearing that necklace." Sora looked at it. " Yeah I never toke it off." Riku smiled. " Cute Sora." Sora got up from the chair and sat on Riku. " Yes im lovable."'

Sora then kissed Riku. Still in his lap. Sora broke the kiss and snuggled into Riku. Happy yes ready to jump for joy. Already did out the door. "Sora you awake?" after a few minutes he was asleep in Riku's arms. Well he did run all the way here. Riku picked up Sora bridal style and put him into his bed.

Riku layed down next to him. Watching him sleep peacefully. The best day since Christmas. Riku put his arms around Sora and Sora cuddled into it feeling the warmth.. Mumbling something about pie..

Riku had to chuckle about that.

* * *

Ok um L is from the anime death note. Which is uber awesome! he sits really funny in chairs \ Anyways the next chapter will be the last. I think... Review!


	10. Perfect Kiss

The next morning Sora woke to see he wasn't in his room

The next morning Sora woke to see he wasn't in his room. He panicked for a minute then remember he was at Riku's. Then panicked again when he remembered he told his mom he'd be back in a bit. Riku walked in and he started explaining.. in jiberish.

"Woah calm down I cant understand you" Sora toke a deep breath. " I TOLD MY MOM I D BE BACK SOON SHES GOING TO KILL ME AND WHAT TIME IS IT!!" Riku started laughing " Haha don't worry I called her when I woke up and its only 10am.Cmon my mom made pancakes"

Riku kissed the dazed Sora and walked down the kitchen with him following. Sora loved pancakes. He was skipping at the thought of them. He sat next to Riku watching his mom putting the pancakes on his plate. Riku laughing at his adorableness. (my word peeps .)

After breakfast which Sora wolfed down. They remembered the festival. Since Sora was at Rikus house he wore his clothes. Which he found very amusing. " Hey sora whats with the sun?" the whole name of the festival cause this one day of the year the son only rises enough that the town is in twilight ( or sunset)

" Oh Im not sure it does that every year. That's why we have a festival" Riku just nodded. They were walking to the grounds now. They could see the ferris wheel, the roller coasters and a sling shot ride. Sora grabbed Riku's hand and started running.

They went on all the rides, tried to win a few games, and defiantly had most of the food.

It was getting close to when the sun set and the fireworks would go off. Sora was still very cheery. Riku was shaking after riding the roller coaster 10 times on Sora's demand.

They ran into Roxas and Axel a few times but always seemed to split. " Riku cmon!! Lets head up to the tower!! It's a pretty view!" Riku laughed at his excitement and the fact he was holding a teddy bear that riku won on a game

Riku followed his boyfriend to the tower. "SEE ITS HIGH!!" Sora smiled like he just reached a candy store. " Haha well lets go up then." They toke the elevator up and sat down at the edge of the top. Watching the sun go down. Sora looked at Riku smiling.

Riku smiled back. _Perfect setting for just one little kiss.._ with that thought Riku leaned in and gently put his lips against Soras. The festival was the best day of there lives.. well so far. Riku pulled back and smiled. " It's so pretty Riku.." Sora looked at the sun.

"Sure is." They sat there talking till the sun went down. Riku had his arm around Sora. The fireworks started suddenly and startled Sora. Riku laughed at how easily he jumped at them. They watched the bright colors light the sky.

Once the last firework went. They decided to crash at Rikus since it was the closet.

The walk back was very quiet. Riku held Sora's hand and Sora was tryin not to sleep walk. Which failed and he walked into a bench. The rest of the way he didn't run into anything

Well a stop sign.. Anyways as soon as they got to Rikus sora just went to Rikus bed and fell asleep. Riku sat on the side of his bed playing with Soras hair. Smiling. He was so happy to be back. He layed down next to him and cuddled him. Hoping the moment would last forever. As he lay there he whispered into his lovers ear

_A twilight kiss is the most beautiful I promise to love you.. forever. _

Im so sorry this sucks badley and its late blahh I had my net disconnected and its so short!! I wish I wrote it earlier Anyways this is the ending. Anyone want a sequal? xD


End file.
